


Chemistry

by jeninwanderland



Series: The heart knows what it wants [1]
Category: bts, 방탄소년단 - Fandom
Genre: First Love, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon - Freeform, Kim Seokjin - Freeform, M/M, Min Yoongi - Freeform, bts - Freeform, fanchant, jeon jungkook - Freeform, kim taehyung - Freeform, park jimin - Freeform, 방탄소년단
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeninwanderland/pseuds/jeninwanderland
Summary: Jeon Jungkook is a photographer and Taehyung is his muse.





	1. Muse

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first post in here, I hope you guys enjoy what I am doing.  
> What am I doing? Creating sin? Probably :3

_Who would have forgotten those piercing eyes? A gaze that could ripped your soul into pieces, a pair of sharp haze honey brown color with a hundred percent magic chance to make your legs jelly-fied if that's even a word._

Jeon Jungkook is a newbie in photography world. He has a dream to capture the world within his eyes with the help of human made tool called a camera. Struggled with his family skeptical perception of how a photographer would feed himself, how his work would affect everything and everyone around him. They simply don't believe in what Jungkook is capable to do.

In fact, Jungkook has a pretty good eye to capture a common landscape and make it magical. He has that wizard touch, to make everything comes alive. Portraying skies that dances beautifully above the ocean and mountains sing under the colorful song of rainbow. He has that ambitious thrive to chase whatever in front of him. Implicitly, he could make all the landscapes bows down whenever he wants to.

But people are different, he could control the nature whatever he likes but he couldn't control people. Nature is natural, it is as beautiful as it looks and he could make it more beautiful with his skill.

And people? He might have to think twice.

He started learning to take over a person because he started to lose focus in taking over his natures down.

And he learns from the almighty photographer as the people said, Min Yoongi. Almighty because Yoongi could make the least beautiful person in the world becomes an attractive one. They just glow inside his pictures, they are not scared, they show whoever they are in front of Min Yoongi. He persuades people like magic, and it's quite contrast with his obnoxious personality.  
He is cranky in the morning whenever he doesn't get his chocolate and coffee, he gets more obnoxious in the afternoon because of the sunlight beams through the window, and he is annoying at night when he doesn't get his pictures pictured as he wanted to. He has the lowest emotion of all people and the models seems afraid of him but that's where the magic happens. He has his personal time with his models without any boundaries, with no layers, no cameras, only Yoongi and his stare, his gaze that could look into your tar black soul, and his magic.

Jungkook admired Yoongi because of it. There are so much of him that makes him wants to learn, and Yoongi just being Yoongi, cranky as ever with less words and more whine. JungKook doesn't admire that side, he is, in fact a newbie, newest Yoongi's assistant, the thousands who already gave up with the perfectionist Min Yoongi.

And today, the almighty Yoongi is having a bad day. The lightings were off, the model didn't work it out, the colour didn't match with what he has in mind. Bad day for Min YoonGi, is the worst for his assistant. By meaning, it's not a good day for JungKook. He has been told around since the morning, bashing around with curses and swears. Yoongi swears at people like he means it, he doesn't scream it out loud, he swears in peace, and that's the worst. Some says Min Yoongi is a psychopath, sociopath, a murderer of everyone's happiness. Jungkook has been running around fixing here and there, telling the model to loosen more because the model is so damn stiff, a newbie, just like him.

After 5 hours of hell, Min Yoongi finally gives up after cursing and swearing with his minimum lowkey emotion and peaceful voice. He told all of the people there that it's a wrap.

Min Yoongi might be the a skillful evil and he hates everything but himself. But obviously, even a satan has a weakness, and Min Yoongi is a photographer who basically has no life of his own but his work. He is attached to his job, he is married to his job, he sold his soul to his job, and the models are his rhetoric muse. They gave him hell and power. And then, there is Park Jimin, one of the model, Yoongi's muse. He is the best Min Yoongi can get. They have this unspeakable chemistry that makes people want to leave the room already. Not because he hates him or what, but because they exchange gazes like they are having sex. Without words, without extreme body movement, only empty words of stares, like the world is specifically made only for them and cold gazes. Yoongi looks at Jimin without any single layer, Jimin's soul is transparent but glowing and implicitly, he is basically naked in his fully clothes. And the one who could make it happens is only Yoongi. The photographer rarely smiles, even if it's a good day. Yoongi has the unspoken smiles, and it is only for Jimin. 

“Yo newbie, I need more light.” Yoongi scoffs.

It's another hell day for Jungkook. He pushes his emotion aside whenever he works with Yoongi. Frankly, he wanted to choke Yoongi and shoves some potatoes up his ass, but he didn't because he needs this job and Yoongi seems quiet satisfied with him. 

“Yes sir!” Jungkook jumps immediately and beams a light. He really tries his best to please Yoongi's ass. Jungkook swears he could see Yoongi's lips turn into a smirk from behind. 

Jungkook tilts his head when he sees something off, “His button seems off hyung... I mean sir.”

“Which button.” 

Jungkook takes a risk for this. He never questioned or critics any of Yoongi's works but he thought he could try for once this time. Anyway, it's all or nothing. Jungkook comes forward and takes off some of the buttons so it makes the collarbone more visible. It's not much but like a soft sunlight peeking through the small gap of the wall called home. A red district so-called home, implicitly sexy as he thoughts. 

He takes a peek of Yoongi, trying to guess his emotion. 

Yoongi smirks, he approves. “Good job newbie.”

Shutters after shutters, their day is done. The model is quiet satisfying and Yoongi is quite happy with his work. It's a long day and Jungkook is exhausted but delightful. Jungkook is cleaning things when Yoongi approaches him.

“So... Jungkook? Am I correct?”

“Yes hyung? I... I mean sir?” 

“Tomorrow is supposed to be your off day right?” Yoongi talks while he takes off the lens. 

“I guess so... Is there anything that I could help you with? I mean, if you need help I'd be glad to do anything...” It sounds somehow wrong when he pushes the connotation of anything. 

“What do you think about having a first shoot?” Yoongi smirks. “If you want to.”

Jungkook opens his mouth like an idiot. A first shoot? For a person. Not being an assistant. Like hell yeah he wants to. Of course he wants to, he's been waiting for this sentence since he worked for Yoongi 3 months ago. 

“Of... Of course sir I want to. I mean... Yes sir, I want to.” Jungkook couldn't stop his smile and Yoongi seems to recognize it.

“Come at 8 sharp tomorrow and stop calling me sir. I'm not that old.”

“O... okay, hyung.” 

Yoongi smiles through the way out. He seems had a good day today and Jungkook still feel that his feeling is kinda surreal. He'll have his first human shoot. Inside a studio. A professional studio. He doesn't even care even he doesn't get payed for this. He just wants to feel the sensation. He knows, he can't sleep tonight, but he has to. He has to be extremely focus for tomorrow.

 

**ooo**

 

In fact, Jungkook couldn't sleep at all. He was too excited for the change, for the photo shoot, he even browsed youtube about 'How to read people and dominate them 101'. He wants to be like Min Yoongi, the one who could make a human's wall crumbles as soon as he looks at them. He wants the magic, he wants to conquer his first shot.

“You look exhausted Jungkookie.” Jimin scowls from his seat. He sometimes comes whenever he could, just to see Yoongi, because he is Yoongi's epitome of happiness and whenever Jimin is there, Yoongi's worst days become a perfect one. 

“Hi Jimin.” 

“Hyung.”

“You're smaller than me, why should I call you hyung?” Jungkook grins. He loves Jimin's easily to tease side and Jimin starts chasing him. “You can't even hit me Jiminnie..” 

“I'll kill you soon brat.” Jimin scoffs, though he doesn't mean it.

“There will be no murder in my studio. And if there is a murder, I will be the only suspect because you will be the victims.” Yoongi comes, holding a bar of chocolate and a glass of Starbucks Americano Venti size. 

“Is it plural?” Jimin reaches his hand out for Yoongi, holds him by the arm and kiss him by the cheek. Yoongi slightly blush. “Good morning, love.”

“You'd better not spitting out those words like you don't mean it.” Yoongi puts his coffee down and starts biting his chocolate bar. “You look like you just bumped into a wall Jungkook.”

“I can't sleep sir... I mean... Hyung.” 

“of excitement?”

“I guess so.” Jungkook grins. He loves the casual Yoongi, not everyone could see this side of him and Jungkook is amazingly lucky to experience it within him. 

Another second, a door is opened and a guy with a hoodie comes in. Judging from his size, he's Jungkook tall and quite skinny. Jungkook can't see his face because he covered it with a mask. 

“Yo, Taehyung.” Yoongi nods.

“Yoongie hyung.” That raspy and mysterious voice comes from that skinny body? No way. He shows an eye smile and puts his bag near the wall. “Who is this cutie?” That guy named Taehyung looks over Jungkook.

Yoongi snaps, “A newbie, your photographer for today.” 

Jungkook gasps, he just met his first model. “Hi cutie. I'm Taehyungie.” Taehyung offers a handshake and takes off the mask. “uh... Hi. Taehyungie? Hyung? I mean Taehyungie hyung. I'm Jungkook.”

“Aw don't be nervous. I don't bite, unless you want me to.” Taehyung smirks and Jungkook could feel his temple got warm and his cheek is blushing. “Yoongie hyung, he is blushing. Oh my lovely goat he is so cute.” Taehyung tries to pinch Jungkook's cheek and Jungkook stumbles backward. 

“Stop it Tae, you're scaring a kid.” Yoongi prepares the camera. “And Jungkook, get used to it. Taehyung is as weird as that, he doesn't mean any harm.”

“I prefer special, not weird Hyung.” Taehyung takes off his hoodie, his hair has the same color with his eyes and Jungkook's heart kinda skips a beat. Taehyung is beautiful. 

“Whatever. Jungkook, try this.” Yoongi offers his camera to Jungkook. Jungkook was too occupied admiring Taehyung's beauty profile and he jumps a little when Yoongi calls his name. “O... okay hyung.”

Jungkook always thinks that taking pictures is like going shopping. When you look at things and you think it's good, doesn't mean that the public will act like it's as good as you think. You have to put your feet on public's demand, you have to please everyone's eye with a pinch of character. You have to find the best angle, the best side you could provide to public and show that this is your character projects in every work you've made.

“You look like you're gonna eat me up kookie.” Taehyung appears after he changed his clothes. Jungkook instantly thinks, God is so unfair when He made Taehyung. His beauty is too overpowering. 

“Wow...” Jungkook gasps.

“Like what you see?” 

“You have uh... beautiful eyes.” Jungkook feels warmth creeping on his cheek.

“Some says it's deep, some says it's crazy. But I'll take that as a compliment.” Taehyung smiles. “Ready to experience your first shoot Kookie?” Taehyung grins.

Jungkook always hate being called something so cute but not from Taehyung's lips. It sounds sexy. But he has to take that crazy thoughts off and he has to focus.

“I guess so. Could you...” 

In a dash of second, the goofy cheeky side of Taehyung dissolves into air. A brand new human stands in front him. Taehyung knows the light loves him, he dances in a minimum stance to create a maximum result, blinks peacefully and his eyes, Jungkook never saw a pair of eyes like that. Those eyes could steal a show, those gaze could see through anyone's soul. He couldn't read Taehyung's expression. He seems so full of life when he has a dead face. He resembles a vampire as Jungkook thought. Beautiful is a weak word compared to Taehyung's gaze.

“That is Taehyung's ability.” Yoongi stands beside Jungkook while Jungkook captured every single moment. Yoongi seems to read Jungkook's awe and he tries to comfort to sudden rush of excitement feeling. “He doesn't need to find the light, because the light finds him.”

“He is... gorgeous.” Jungkook snaps more and more shots, unable to take his stare off Taehyung.

“Only when he shuts his mouth.” Yoongi scoffs.

Taehyung blinks once and the cheeky side goes back. “I heard that Yoongi hyung!” He grins.

Less than one second again, Taehyung changes his expression. “Can I... shoot you close up? I mean... only a couple of your face feature? I have this concept in mind to show less and projects max.”

“Teasing the audience, aren't you...” Taehyung smirks.

Jungkook moves forward, takes the shoots, and he swears that he basically sold his soul to that cheeky demon called Taehyung. Taehyung's gaze grabs his heart and Jungkook quite enjoy the adrenaline rush. So this is how it feels, to capture one's life at the smallest moment. Jungkook thought that he should be in control of the model, but judging from what's happening. Taehyung controls the moment. He is as huge as Jungkook's universe right now and Jungkook doesn't want to stop. His heart beating hard, just like the excitement of a kid who explores the ocean for the first time. He is scared but he wants to touch, he is afraid but his curiosity beats it all, and that's the power of a guy named Taehyung. Human may create arts but what lays in front of him, is an art itself. 

Yoongi wanders in the corner of the studio, thinking that his assistant is quite good handling all the adrenaline capacity of taking pictures. 

“Is he good?” Jimin lays his head on Yoongi's shoulder.

“Still need a good carving touch.” Yoongi hums. 

“Be careful with your position though. Someday he could take it over.” Jimin smirks.

Yoongi hums,“If there is someone that could inherit my possession, it might be him.”

“Whoa, is he 'that' good?” Jimin is a little bit surprised. His lover never mention about Jungkook's skill. 

Yoongi looks at him and smiles, “It's a long way to go.” He turns back and hold Jimin's hand. “When there is nothing I could reach. I'll stop climbing. It's kinda tiring love.” 

Jimin is Yoongi's complete dictionary. He knows Yoongi's ambition since they were a newbie. They are still young and haven't tasted a glimpse of the universe but Jimin knows his struggle for many years, rejected, depressed, pain and pleasure, they experienced it together. Yoongi's eyes is Jimin's home. They don't need to speak any single alphabet and they know what's inside each other's mind. Vice versa, Jimin's arms are Yoongi's favorite place to be. He'd rather lose his job than lose his muse, his better half, the one who doesn't give up for him. 

Jimin tangles his finger on Yoongi's,”The best is yet to come.”

Inside Jimin's smile, everything is at peace. “Indeed.” Yoongi kisses his nose, Jimin squints his eyes.

Jungkook is still struggling inside his own world, he boxes his life, he shapes his life alone and he is a hard guy to be approached. Right now, he feels like a bright light is peeking through his window. Jungkook never felt this kind of feeling before. Since he was young, his parents had a high hope for him. To be a doctor, architect, a designer, anything but this world. Jungkook has no time for himself, for friends, he has dedicated his life to please his parents. Right here, right now, he takes one step closer to an indescribable clingy air called freedom. It is tingling, he is hungry for it. When Jungkook wants it, he gets it. 

A couple hours has past and Taehyung seems overworked. His eyes become teary.

“Have we finished Jungkook? I uh... I don't want to be the bitch model but my legs feel jelly.” Taehyung leans on the wall behind him.

Jungkook looks at his watch and he chuckled. 3 hours just goes by. “I'm sorry hyung. I don't think that it would be this long.”

“You love me too much don't you?” Taehyung's cheeky grin has come back, leaves Jungkook's cheek in soft pink color. 

“I just... I just want my first shoot a bit meaningful.”

“Congratulation boy, you just made a wonderful memory with me.” Taehyung finds a seat. “Am I finished?”

Jungkook looks at Yoongi who looks at Jungkook's photos. Yoongi is someone Jungkook can't read too. His emotion is somehow, flat. 

“You are finished since 2 hours ago Tae.” Yoongi still looks at the laptop monitor which is connected to Jungkook's camera.

“May I see God's work of art?” Taehyung barks in beside Yoongi. His smile fades right away.

Jungkook screams in silence.

“S... Sorry. Is it bad? I mean... I'm sorry...” Jungkook bites his nails.

Yoongi, Taehyung and Jimin are looking at the monitor, gasping, unreadable gaze. Jungkook hates this silence. He wants a straight forward mock. If it's bad, then it is bad. But is it that bad?

Yoongi looks at him, slowly smirks, “I think you're ready.”

“I feel like I'm having sex with myself.” Taehyung gasps.

“Ew Tae, gross.” Jimin sniffs.

“This is beyond beautiful Jungkook! I mean... come here! Look at your work!” Taehyung literally screams from where he is standing. “I know that I am gorgeous but this is... like a whole new side of me. I could do porn with it, in literal meaning, I could jerk off watching myself.”

“Stop it Tae! You are gross!” Jimin hits Taehyung's shoulder. “It is gorgeous Jungkook ah. It kinda remind me of someone's shoot though.” Jimin looks at Yoongi.

“You were better love. Tae put mystery, you put lust. And I choose the second one.”

“Duh, get a room you hypersex people.” Taehyung scoffs. He can't take his eye over his pictures and Jungkook can't take his eyes off Taehyung. 

_Oh no._

Jungkook fell in love with Taehyung.

 

**ooo**

 

It has been three weeks since Jungkook's first shoot and he is getting busier. Yoongi trusts him with a couple easy clients and Jungkook seems satisfied their needs. He barely sees the sun, Yoongi needs him from dawn til dusk sometimes and Jungkook is exhausted but he always reminds himself, it is worth the sweat. Models come and go, as well as clients, contracts, colors and people. Jimin occasionally comes to bring edible things because when Yoongi is drowning, he doesn't come onto the surface, he just drowns. When things go a little bit slow (which is super rare), Jungkook wishes that Taehyung might come and visit them just to say hi or maybe he is the model again. It doesn't come true though. 

“Don't you get tired love?” Jimin approaches Yoongi who is drowning, obviously in front of his laptop.

“The deadline is tomorrow.” He doesn't move his sight from the monitor.

Jimin sighs, Jungkook tries to comfort him sometimes with making jokes and play with Jimin's height, but he is occupied as well at times and Jungkook can see the silent disappointment inside Jimin's eyes. Yoongi is not a romanticist, as Jungkook recall. Yoongi loves his job, his job is his main world but Yoongi really needs some time off and pamper his lover.

_Who am I to judge anyway_

“I sprained my leg at the cat walk yesterday.” Jimin tries to get Yoongi's attention. “It was embarrassing.” He grins.

Yoongi still watching his laptop, making a quiet humming sound. Jungkook feels really bad to him.

“Is it okay? I mean, are you okay?” Jungkook cleans the lens while asking. At least, making a conversation doesn't harm anyone.

Jimin doesn't move his sight from Yoongi, putting a sad smile. “Public won't forget it for a while, and my career might be crumbling for a month or two. But it's gonna be okay.” He plays with his sweater now. 

Jimin looks so vulnerable right now. He looks strong, at least he is trying to look strong, but a person like Jimin could use a little bit love from someone. Jungkook feels really bad. 

“Anyway, I met Taehyung yesterday. He was asking me your number, so I gave him. It is okay right? He might had a crush on you or something.” Jimin grins.

Jungkook felt a blushing sight creeps on his cheek. Taehyung... It might not hurt for wanting someone as gorgeous as him. “Um... Yeah, it's fine. I guess...” Jungkook scratches his head, he does it when he is nervous. Jimin seems can read that and he smiles. “I can't wait for you guys for being a couple. It must be cute.” Jimin grins.

“Wha... What? What are you talking about hyung? We just met once.” Jungkook gasps.

“But I can see it between you two.” Yoongi peeks at the conversation.

“What can you see?”

“Chemistry.” 

Jungkook hums at the word. Well, Taehyung is his first model, he has taken some pictures with the other models but there is none like Taehyung. No one could make his breathing so shallow, so eager with mystery, no one has a perfect feature like the vampire Taehyung. 

“Be good to him Jungkook. Models are... human afterall.” Jimin is starring back at Yoongi who is still looking at the laptop.

Yoongi flinches at Jimin's last sentence. He turns back to see Jimin, making a deep gaze that Jungkook couldn't read. His hand reaches for Jimin's palm and time seems to be stopping at that moment. The air is floating, catching breathes and stares from a feeling of two humankind. Jimin's sad smile becomes a happy one. In that moment, Jungkook believes that Yoongi is using his magic and Jimin is under his spell. In that moment, Jungkook could see that everything between them, will be just fine. 

“You'll have your week-off next week Jungkook.” Yoongi turns his gaze to Jungkook.

“Wh... What? Did I do something wrong?”

“Did you feel you do something wrong?” Yoongi seems confused.

“I... I don't know hyung. You never gave me a day off before. So maybe you're not satisfied with my... work...” Jungkook bites his nail.

“No dumbass. You could work next week but you have no one to assist.” Yoongi grins.

“Huh?”

“Because I'm taking a week off as well.” Yoongi looks at Jimin who looks dumbfounded. 

Jimin is smiling so wide and this might be the widest smile Jungkook has seen so far. He knows that Jimin is trying to hide the smile but obviously he failed. Jimin holds Yoongi's hand tighter. He leans to Yoongi's ears and whispers something that Jungkook can't hear. Whatever it is, it makes the almighty Yoongi, the devil of the art, blushing like a cooked crab and Jimin is giggling on his seat. Whatever it is, Jungkook doesn't want to know. 

That night, right in the middle of the night, Jungkook receives a text from an unknown number.

Do you want to see an elephant?  
**00.05**

Jungkook is confused.

Who is this?  
**00.06**

The unknown number sends a picture. Two moles on the same line with a pinch of hand underneath. It looks like an elephant. Jungkook giggles at the picture and the person texts back.

That is, young man, a majestic elephant. It's Taehyung by the way. Got your number from Jimin.  
**00.08**

Jungkook's heart skips a beat seeing the name. He doesn't know what to reply and he feels like an idiot for being happy just because of a couple text from Taehyung. Before he could reply, that number blinks on his phone's monitor.

“Uh... Hello?” Jungkook tries to sound as calm as possible

 _“The owner of the majestic elephant is here. Hi Kookie~”_ Taehyung speaks in his raspy but happy voice.

“Hi hyung...” Jungkook smiles hearing that.

_“So, what are you doing?”_

“Um, just laying on the bed...” It has been a long day.

_“And thinking about me?”_

Jungkook sits immediately by Taehyung's straightforwardness. He is literally blushing and speechless at the question. Taehyung is something special. 

_“Why don't you answer me?”_

“Wh... What am I supposed to answer that question?”

 _“That you miss me?”_ Jungkook swears he could hear Taehyung's grin from the phone. Jungkook has never been in love before. He means, he had a fling or two but it was nothing serious. Jungkook might be good at capturing nature and people, but he has zero experience of capturing feelings.

“Do I? Or do you?” Jungkook tags to play along.

_“Isn't it mutual?”_

Jungkook is glad that Taehyung isn't with him right now or he might see him blushing like mad. Taehyung's confidence and straightforwardness is beyond real. Warmth crept on his cheek and probably in his heart too.

“I guess it is...”

_“Jimin told me you got a whole week off. Um... can we meet?”_

Jungkook smiles, “Yes. I'd love to see the majestic elephant as well.”

_“You will see how majestic it is.”_

After a couple questions, about where should they meet or should Jungkook picks Taehyung up or vice versa, they decided to meet at the cafe near the studio. It has the most delicious strawberry pancake as Taehyung said. Jungkook doesn't mind any kind of food, or drinks. He just wants to meet Taehyung.


	2. Nothing Lasts Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, nothing last forever. Even happiness.  
> Taehyung has a bad past, Jungkook doesn't know that and he is mad like a child who just got his candy stolen without any reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter.  
> I desperately want to make this angst but still fluff because I put no warning behind.
> 
> I love when Jimin got drunk  
> and Jin as well

Jungkook has never been this nervous, he doesn't care about people's perception. He acts whatever he wants to and society seems pleased with it. He never did anything bad in an extreme way. The only thing he ever told bad about was his parent's dream. They still oppose his job but he convinces his parents with a result, which is quite good. Jungkook is good with words, he is smart enough to make decision.

Or in the meantime, he used to be smart enough.

Jungkook sighs, he wants to make a good impression towards Taehyung. That gorgeous creature is a model and Jungkook doesn't want to look sloppy. He even wears oversize white shirts and black jeans for work and Yoongi doesn't mind about his fashion. Jimin brought a topic about his too casual fashion style once and Yoongi cuts in between their conversation, saying that he doesn't care what Jungkook wears as long as he is still wearing clothes, not naked, causing Jimin grins and put a torturing crazy look towards his crotch.

“I seriously need to go shopping after this.” Jungkook scratches his head.

At the end, he chooses to wear a white shirt, after debating for a full of tension 15 minutes for choosing over all black or putting a splash of white underneath his jacket, not the oversize one, with a black leather jacket, and black jeans. He wears his favorite hazel brown timberland shoes, deciding to style his hair and maybe some moisturizer on his face. He rarely does any of this ritual unless his great aunt from USA decides to come and he has to look good. His family is all about looks, his parents don't want him to look like he hasn't put any effort to look good. 

Jungkook looks at the mirror, deciding he looks okay and thinking about what would Taehyung wears since he just met him once and Taehyung wore a black hoodie, black jeans and weird pair of fuzzy slipper like shoes which Jungkook believes it is Gucci. Jungkook smiles at the memory that splashes on his head and quickly shakes his head. He swears in silence about his crazy little thought. It is just a meeting with Taehyung and his favorite strawberry pancakes after all. He brings his life with him, his camera with a silent wish that Taehyung might want to be his model again for today. 

They supposed to meet at 11.00 but Jungkook wants a good impression so he arrives 15 minutes before the appointment. He chooses to sit on the corner, waiting eagerly. He opens his phone, slightly afraid that Taehyung might text him but there is none so he choose to wait and play a game on his phone.

“Trying to make a sexy boyfriend look?”

Jungkook jumps a bit from the voice, he looks up and he sees Taehyung. Taehyung grins. Jungkook is in awe with the beautiful creature in front of him. Taehyung wears a white t-shirt, torn blue jeans, a bandana that portray his sharp jaw, a duffel bag, and van shoes. As simple as he could be but it looks as majestic as Jungkook could see. He is glowing from the sun that peeks from the window, as Jungkook thought, lights really love him.

“Uh... Hi hyung.” Jungkook stands.

“Hi to you too Kookie.” Taehyung smiles. “Have you ordered anything?”

“Um, not yet. I don't know what do you prefer so...”

“I eat anything that's not spicy. In a pancake house, if their plate is edible I could eat it as well” 

Jungkook calls the waiter and they order a plate of strawberry and maple pancake. Jungkook is bad at dates, he has never been on dates before. He doesn't know what to say or what to please his date.

“Why are you looking so nervous?” Taehyung seems confused.

“Does it show?” Jungkook take a look at Taehyung.

“You look as nervous as meeting a president or something. If your date is Yoongi, you should be nervous. It's just me Jungkook.” Taehyung puts a big smile.

_A date..._

“Well, because.... you're gorgeous.” Jungkook blushes.

Taehyung chuckles at Jungkook's word. He starts laughing and Jungkook adores the sound. Taehyung's voice is so raspy and deep, Jungkook's newest favorite kind of music. Perhaps he could spend his day listening to it for days, weeks, months maybe. Taehyung rests his chin on his right arm while looking at Jungkook.

“You are really something Jungkookie.” Taehyung grins. “So, tell me about you.”

Jungkook scratches his head, “There's not much about me.”

“Still want to know.” The waiter comes and brings two plates full of pancake and ice cream.

“Well... My life is pretty boring. I graduated school, did some part time job, I love photography, I used to photograph for natgeo kinda like magazine, then I ended up here. I guess that's the accumulation of my life, pretty much.” Jungkook takes a bite of his maple pancake. “This pancake tastes amazing!”

“Told you.” Taehyung smirks. “Well, what makes you fall in love with capturing things?”

Jungkook pauses for a moment, “I want people to see how I imagine things. Nature is magnetic, it splashes magic in every corner. I love portray the nature like how our inner kids see it. Magical.”

“What about people?” Taehyung takes a huge bite of his pancake. 

“I could control all the angles in nature, but I can't with people. People are mystery, they have untold stories, different features, amazing angles.”

Jungkook looks at Taehyung when he told that sentence. Taehyung has this unspoken beauty that appears in every move he makes. The light dances with the air that touch every part of Taehyung's body. He is gorgeous in his every single motion, it makes Jungkook suffocates. It's difficult to tell a flaw on his face. Maybe he looks inhuman, and that drowns Jungkook into the deepest ocean. 

“You should not look at me like that.” The smile from Taehyung's lips collapse.

Jungkook blinks. 

“Nothing in this world is perfect. Even the most magical nature you love, kills.” Taehyung looks at Jungkook with an unreadable gaze.

Jungkook doesn't know what's the meaning of Taehyung's statement. He wants to ask, but it seems that he is rushing things. Whatever happens between him and Taehyung right in the moment is good enough and he doesn't want to break it apart.

“You got ice cream on your side mouth hyung.”

Taehyung blinks, “What?”

Jungkook takes a napkin and wipe it off from Taehyung's lips. There's a slight unsure sight and he seems taken aback when Jungkook does that, his gaze becomes a little dark, but in a dash of second he smiles back, thinking maybe it's just Jungkook's cute gesture. 

“Experienced guy aren't you?” Taehyung's smile is back on the right spot.

“I'm not...” Jungkook lowered his head.

“What?”

“I'm not. I mean... I never dated anyone.” Still looking down, starts playing with his nail.

Taehyung looks at him back with his unreadable gaze. 

“I mean... I never like someone before. I had a crush once for my senior, but it was just... not working. Maybe it was my fault, maybe I wasn't good enough.”

“There will always a bunch of maybes and good enough is not one of it. You look good Jungkook. Good enough, even better. And I won't just asking someone to meet me just from a good first impression.” 

Jungkook smiles. Taehyung's word makes him happy for now.

“What about you hyung?” Jungkook smiles.

“What about me?” Taehyung blinks.

“I mean, tell me more about you.” The ice cream melts of the warmth between two.

Taehyung pauses for a moment, take a sip of his milkshake. Jungkook is never good at reading people and of course for some moment like this, Jungkook is apparently clueless. He doesn't dare to guess, who is he to guess. 

“There is not much about me as well. I'm just happened to be a model for a few photographers. That's it.” There is a hint of lie inside his words. Jungkook can feel it but he doesn't express it. Maybe they are not closed enough to talk about their past.

Taehyung sips another gulps of his milkshake and smiles instantly.

“Where do you want to go after this Kookie?”

“I... I have no plan.” Jungkook secretly wishes that this meeting hasn't ended yet. “What about you hyung?”

“Well then, I'm in the mood of crashing into the nature. Wanna join? Since... that possession in your hands makes me jealous.” Taehyung looks at the camera on Jungkook's hand.

Jungkook smiles and look at his camera. He never left his camera at home. He is attached to his camera, like a clingy girlfriend. He was hoping that today he might do some casual shoot with Taehyung since he looks so damn gorgeous. 

“It would be my pleasure hyung.”

Taehyung smiles sweetly and Jungkook once again, falling hard inside that smile. It brings warmth and joy inside his heart and maybe he will not get tired to see that smile every single day. But what Jungkook doesn't know, behind that warm smile that brings grins and joy and probably unicorn, there lies a hidden meaning, the unspoken mystery covered by glam and glitter.

“Let's find the ocean.”

So they go to the ocean, Jungkook ends up taking pictures of nature with the gorgeous creature inside it. He got a lot of beautiful pictures captured in his camera. Taehyung is basically glowing beneath the sun and that handsome guy has so many faces. He has sadness inside his smile, he has mystery inside his laughter. 

They had a good day, a really good one. It's been a while since Jungkook got a spare time or maybe a holiday and he gets it for one whole week. That evening, they part ways, Taehyung was smiling so huge and Jungkook as well. He had a good time with Taehyung, and he hopes for another happy days just like today. 

 

**ooo**

 

After their first meeting, or so called first date as Taehyung said, their meeting becoming more intense. Jungkook falls in love deeper with Taehyung's special skill to make Jungkook laughs in any situation. He could make the most boring situation becomes an interesting one and Jungkook's life is turning from dull to exciting. 

They never held each other hands but that is okay, Jungkook wants to take it slow, or maybe Taehyung wants to take it slow. They barely touch each other actually, their first and last interaction was when Jungkook wiped the ice cream trace from Taehyung's lips. 

Their second date was a theme park and Jungkook finds out that Taehyung is a sucker for adrenaline rush game just like him, so it makes everything easier to cope with. They enjoy every single ride in the theme park and smile has never been fading away from each of their lips. They exchange the so-called-love-gazes when they do anything. If this is what falling in love feels like, Jungkook doesn't want to stop.

They went for a horror movie date for their third or maybe countless meeting if they count a breakfast meeting, maybe lunch and dinner meeting. He feels like this should be a phase of holding hand and Jungkook has never been this nervous. The movie wasn't that scary but Jungkook seems nervous on his seat, slightly hope that Taehyung doesn't see it. It's dark after all. 

Jungkook slightly brushes his arm to Taehyung's arm and clears his throat. There is no response from Taehyung, so maybe it's okay to continue his next move. He feels like a stupid dumb ass with things like this. In fact, he barely slept last night thinking about today's date like, he really wants to hold Taehyung's hand for once.

He leans in closer to Taehyung's side and touches Taehyung's pinky finger.

He is so bad at this.

The movie is at the part when the ghost appears and almost give a heart attack to some dumb blonde girl inside the movie. She is supposed to be scream and fall down somewhere and maybe hurt her head and died instantly. That's when Jungkook feels that Taehyung is trembling. 

“Hyung? Are you scared?” Jungkook leans in further.

“Don't...” Taehyung is shaking.

“What?” 

“Don't touch me.” 

Jungkook is confused and looks at Taehyung. He looks super tense and Jungkook doesn't know what to do. He leans in further more and whisper, afraid that he might annoyed some people there.

“Are you okay hyung? You are... shaking.” Jungkook tries to touch Taehyung's arm.

“I SAID DON'T!” Taehyung shouts and some of the people are already watch them. Some are surprised, some are annoyed.

“S... Sorry hyung, I was... I was just...”

Before Jungkook could finish the sentence, Taehyung rushes to go outside, leaving Jungkook breathless not in a way he wanted to. He chases Taehyung outside, demanding a good reason from him. Taehyung runs to a place unseen. Jungkook couldn't find him anywhere. It was a weird experience even for him. He wants to be mad but he can't find Taehyung so he just standing there, going around, looking in every direction but Taehyung is nowhere to be found. 

Until he feels his phone is buzzing.

_I'm sorry. I have to go, got something to do._   
**17.50**

It's Taehyung. There is no reason, there is no answer for Jungkook's possible question and he is mad, like literally mad. Jungkook types back.

_That's what a cliff hanger looks like hyung. Where are you?_   
**17.51**

No answer.

_Hyung, what happened back then? Are you okay?_   
**17.52**

He wants to send a text again but thinking that it might be annoying since Taehyung acts like someone he doesn't know. 

But then he re-think again, he should be the one who is annoyed because of such a cliff hanger like that. They were having a good time, he didn't do anything wrong, he didn't say anything bad. He just wanted to...

_Touch_

_Or maybe..._

Jungkook is still mad but he is kinda worried for Taehyung. He tries to call Taehyung but there is no answer. So he decides to send back a text.

_If you're mad, I'm sorry. But I am supposed to be the one who's mad here. I demand an answer and you have to tell me why. If you don't like me, just say so._   
**18.00**

There is no answer that night from Taehyung and until midnight, Jungkook is at home, on his bed, thinking about what was happening that day over and over. He couldn't sleep last night because he was nervous and he can't sleep again because of being mad and worried. He knows his week-off is ended and tomorrow he has to go back to work. He knows that Yoongi will be mad if he doesn't gain his focus on the shoot since he knows that there will be a huge client tomorrow. 

He tries to sleep.

He wakes up groaning from a two hours over thinking sleep by his buzzing alarm in the morning. He checks his phone immediately, hoping that he would receive a text.

There is a text from Taehyung

_I am okay, don't worry._   
**04.36**

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Jungkook groans. He has the urge to call back but then remember that it's still 6 am so Taehyung might be still sleeping so he decides not to. He takes a quick shower, change his clothes and goes to work. Hoping that the day won't be hard.

But fairy God mother is not on Jungkook's side this time. The next client is totally demanding. They are launching a new clothing line called DoubleJ. It works on simple yet elegant pastel color clothes, but they want the shoot to be vibrant. Yoongi has a concept in his mind while Jungkook's head doesn't seem attached to his body at the time.

“Yo Jungkook, can you tilt the lamp to the inner side?”

Maybe Taehyung hates him right now, but what did he do wrong. They were having a good time until that movie thing happened. Taehyung told Jungkook that he loves the surprise part in horror movies. Was the movie that bad? But he won't be screaming like mad inside a movie.

“Jungkook?” 

But then...

“JEON JUNGKOOK!” Yoongi shouts.

Jungkook jumps and gasps from his place, “Y... Yes hyung.” He is looking at the furious Min Yoongi. The client, Jin and Namjoon also look at him confusedly.

“You'd better tilt the lamp to the inner side or I'll tilt your freakin head up into your ass.” Yoongi is mad. Well, he deserves to be mad.

“Okay hyung, sorry.” Jungkook runs to fix the lamp.

“Save your apology, I need a result of your work.” Yoongi goes back to his camera, feeling a little bit furious. He takes a quick glare to Jungkook who now, is scared.

Jungkook tries to be as focus as possible after that incident. The last thing he doesn't want to risk is his job because he needs it so bad. It was his dream so one Taehyung or two shouldn't bother him just like this. They have a long day and a pretty good one. Jin and Namjoon, whom Jungkook believes to be a pair of husband and husband is satisfied with Yoongi's picture. From their conversation, he believes that Jin and Namjoon are Yoongi's best friend since they were a kid. Each of them chasing their dream differently and here they are, collaborating in their specialty world. 

“It looks so so good, right Joonie?” The guy named Jin smiles.

They actually could be a model as well. Jin has a really broad shoulder, like a plane could landed on his back. He wears a crème colored shirt with a splash of ivory flower that projects his shoulder. And don't mention his face, Jin has a really beautiful face feature. Soft gaze eyes, bridge like nose, plump lips and super fair skin. He has that soft but strong face feature while the other one, Namjoon has a quirky but strong face feature. It has so much character. He has a soft purple hair that really match his skin, he is incredibly tall and lean, he has this mysterious gaze that could freeze water. How could God be so unfair, they are too good to be true and Jungkook starts to wonder if all of Yoongi's circle has almost perfect face. 

“Jungkook, clean my camera.” Yoongi scoffs. 

“Yes hyung.” Jungkook carefully takes Yoongi's camera and start to takes off the lense. Jungkook doesn't wanna mess this one, even his life doesn't worth as much as Yoongi's camera.

Jungkook keeps watching Yoongi as he talks with Jin and Namjoon, wonder why Jin and Namjoon don't be a model instead of using the others. They look so perfect already with their clothing line's clothes. Jungkook puts Yoongi's camera back on Yoongi's bag. He just stood there, his mind is thankfully pretty occupied with editing the photos today. He jumps a little bit when someone taps his shoulder.

“Don't mind with what Yoongi's word, he's always like that.” the guy named Jin stands beside him.

Jungkook gasps, he smells so good, “O... Oh yeah. I... I got used to it. I mean, I lost my focus and I deserve his anger.”

“Well, you are Jungkook right? Yoongi told us about some photography prodigy in his studio and I never thought that you are this young.”

Jungkook blushes, “D... Did he... I mean. I'm not a prodigy.” He looks down, trying to hide his smile. Yoongi has never said anything sweet about him and hearing this from other person, well, maybe Yoongi is not that bad.

“That's what he thinks you are. He might be harsh at times, I mean, all the times.” Jin rolls his eyes, “It's Yoongi's way to show his affection to others, but know that his harsh moments, is his way to make you learn something. Don't take it by the heart.” Jin taps Jungkook's shoulder.

That guy, must be older than Jungkook. Jungkook smiles, feeling warm suddenly. He feels a motherly love from Jin. He has a soothing voice that makes Jungkook feels safe and sound. 

“Babe, Yoongi says the poster is better be in greenish color. What do you think?” The guy named Namjoon approaches Jin.

Jungkook is in awe. He sees them up close and Namjoon is really tall. He has this incredible aura that makes people drops their sanity. It screams sexy and he smells really good as well.

“Wow...” 

Both Jin and Namjoon looks at Jungkook who just makes a stupid sound.

Jungkook blushes more, “I mean... Sorry to interrupt but... Have you guys had any thought about being a model? I mean, maybe you guys were models. Or still a model, who knows. I'm just... You guys just.... You guys just look good. Like totally good.”

Jin chuckles hearing Jungkook's word. “No young man, we never did any modeling before. I was a boring fashion student with thick glasses and stupid haircut until I met Namjoon.”

“We both had that stupid mushroom slash coconut haircut back then.” Namjoon grins. 

Jungkook laughs a little hearing that. He bet they still looked good back then even with that mushroom coconut hair. They keep talking about past and Yoongi joins in.

“Let's grab something to eat. I'm starving. We could discuss about the poster there.” Yoongi looks at Jungkook, “You, join us.”

Jungkook looks at Yoongi, “O... Okay hyung.”

“I'll call Jimin and Taehyung.” Yoongi takes out his phone from his pocket, starts dialing numbers.

Jungkook's face changes instantly. Taehyung... His brain suddenly reminds him about last night's situation and he looks down. He is still mad actually, but sadness takes over and he tries to think whether it's a good thing or not to join them.

“What is it Jungkook?” Jin asked, recognizing Jungkook's face changes.

“Um... Nothing hyung.” Well, he decides to face Taehyung. He demands an answer though. 

“I presume you've met Taehyungie before?” Jin seems like a fortune teller.

“I did. Yeah, he was... He is my first model actually. Knew him from Yoongi hyung.” 

“Well, how is he?” Jin smiles. Jungkook reads the situation. How is he? Jin is asking about present. What should he answer that question. 

“He is... okay I guess?” Jungkook is confused. 

Jin puts a smile that Jungkook couldn't read. Yoongi's circle is really a group of people with mystery, sometimes it's good but Jungkook has always been the one who controls his friends. He used to be a leader in anything. His family couldn't touch his life, he gets to do what he wants to do. Right now, he can't do any of this. He feels small.

They decide to walk to the nearest restaurant that sells pork ribs. Jungkook's stomach is growling, he just remembered that he hasn't had any food entered his stomach since the morning. He was too occupied with his thought, Taehyung, and the photo shoot today.

“I'm painfully hungry.” Yoongi groans. 

They choose the table near the window with 6 seats. Ordering a bunch of pork ribs and Jungkook just sits quietly. 15 minutes after they order, Jimin and Taehyung arrive at the restaurant. Jimin is looking gorgeous as usual and Jungkook's smile drops when he changes looks with Taehyung. 

Taehyung seems notice the changes on Jungkook's face.

“Hey you brothers!” Taehyung chooses the seat beside Jungkook, leaving Jungkook in stiff mode. “Hi Jungkookie.” he smiles sweetly.

Jungkook feels stupid. 

“Uh, hi hyung.” Jungkook tries to smile. 

And Taehyung is rambling around with the other guys, acting like there was nothing happened last night between him and Jungkook, makes a joke about his days like he is a whole new different person. They decide to order beers and when Jimin starts rambling and kissing Yoongi's around. They decide that they have enough for the day.

They go home around midnight, with Yoongi holding Jimin while Jimin is trying to eat Yoongi alive. Jin keeps giggling in a high pitch voice and make a mess with people's hair until Namjoon has to hold him then Jin tries to slap Namjoon so the next movement will be Namjoon is strangling Jin. Taehyung and Jungkook are the one that is still sober, alongside with Yoongi and Namjoon who is trying to tame their own babies. 

Jungkook stays quiet then they decide to go on separate ways. Yoongi tries to shove Jimin into his car and Jimin's face kinda hit the door then Jimin starts to cry, screaming, “Don't hurt me Yoongi. I'll do everything for you Yoongi oppa.” Causing Yoongi blushes in an extreme way. 

Jin is still strangled by Namjoon, Jungkook believes that Namjoon is having a hard time to tuck Jin inside his car, whispering lots of things from the sweet one until the rude one. Finally Namjoon has to yell at Jin for honking the car and cause every guests inside the restaurant come out, looking for the sound come from. Namjoon swears in any language possible to Jin and Jin is finally shuts up, feeling guilty.

Jungkook looks at Taehyung but he doesn't want to talk to him because of yesterday but he has this mind war, he is mad, alcohol added, he gets furious, he doesn't want to talk to Taehyung since he is childishly mad, but he demands an answer from Taehyung. 

“Kookie? Are you okay?” Taehyung asks.

“Physically or mentally?” Jungkook scowls. Because he feels okay physically but like deadly not mentally.

“I...” Taehyung sighs. “I'm sorry.”

Jungkook looks at Taehyung. His gaze darkens, “For what?”

Taehyung surprised hearing Jungkook's reply. “For, because you're mad.”

“And why do I get mad?” If Taehyung wants to play a game, he's on.

Taehyung is speechless hearing Jungkook's word. His lips parted, as if he's gonna say something but he closes it again. “I don't want us to part this kind of way Jungkook.”

Taehyung clicks a mad button on Jungkook's head. “You don't want to but you just did last night. And probably you're gonna did it again.” Jungkook takes his coat and leave Taehyung alone. He might look mad, but he is in verge of tears leaving Taehyung alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for kudos! Thanks a lot guys.  
> I'll try my best to end this story in a happy mode


	3. Repair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook still doesn't know what was in Taehyung's past but things are going well for them.  
> At least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's as cliche as it sound, but well... I hope you guys enjoy.

Jungkook went home in regrets. Questions keep appearing in his head, why should he cry? Why should he get mad. He just met Taehyung for a couple times and he was mad like a girl because of one stupid accident. A week after the incident, Jungkook is sleepless, cursing his sanity. He manages to be focus during the day, or else Yoongi would kick him out for real and be as stable as possible. Yoongi knows there is something wrong with Jungkook since he became so quiet but Yoongi doesn't ask anything. 

Time heals, time would make him forget, maybe. 

It enters the second week after the incident, once in a while, Taehyung texts him just to say sorry and Jungkook didn't reply. They are not even a thing and Jungkook knows that he acts super childish but he couldn't help it. 

“Spill it out.” Jimin sits in front of him.

Jungkook looks at Jimin, “Spill what?”

“You've been extremely quiet after we went out last time.” Jimin stares at Jungkook.

Jungkook looks down. No one knows anything about the incident that night or maybe before. Jungkook is not the type of guy who whines and tell others about what he feels, he wants to ask but he doesn't know where to start. 

“I'm just tired hyung.” Jungkook tries to find reasons.

“Of what?” 

“Just... things.”

“Things like...?” 

Jungkook sighs. He knows that Jimin wants to help and do good. Jungkook doesn't want to be rude but he really doesn't want to talk about it right now.

“Things like things hyung. My kind of things.” Jungkook scowls, slurping his coffee.

“Jungkook, you've lived a boring life yet you still laugh a lot. You used to laugh a lot. There must be something happened before.” Jimin leans closer. “Is it Taehyung?”

A name Jungkook doesn't want to explain. He tries his best to look as calm as possible but he knows that his face changed when Jimin says that name. He makes an invisible nod and Jimin noticed it. He smiles.

“I knew it.” Jimin grins.

“Know what hyung” 

Jimin gulps his coffee and makes a disgusted look, “This coffee tastes like chinese herbal medicine.”

“Why would you buy that then?” Jungkook chuckles.

“It's Yoongi's. I don't know why he loves bitter coffee. Sugar tastes like heaven and this coffee tastes like hell.” Jimin puts the coffee away then he looks at Jungkook. “Taehyung is a good guy Jungkook.”

Jungkook knows it, yes, Taehyung is a good guy.

“And?”

“What do you mean with and?” Jimin is confused.

“And what? I know that he is a good guy. Oh, should I say, but?”

Jimin laughs. “You are rude.” He rests his chin on his hands. “People had pasts, some of them might be good and bad. Or boring like yours.”

Jungkook realizes it. So what if he had a boring life. “You are rude as well hyung.” Jungkook frowns. 

“So maybe he had it worse than yours Jungkook. You are being quiet this whole time just because he acted weird. Welcome to reality small boy.” Jimin grins. “And he keep asking me about you. The untouchable Taehyung, is asking me about you Jungkook. So yes, he is interested at you. I don't know what happened between you two, but maybe if you are mature enough, you could work it out.”

“He left me hanging hyung! He didn't even tell me why.” Jungkook replies. 

“You guys just met for a couple times, don't expect him to backstreet boys you up about his past. You got all the time in the world. Geez you're really bad at this. How could you survive from your relationship before.” Jimin smirks.

“I didn't.” Jungkook blushes.

“You didn't what?” 

“I never had any hyung!” Jungkook frowns. “And don't... don't look at me like a baby, shut up.” Jungkook frowns at Jimin's expression that turns into excitement.

“You whining fetus! If you need a relationship 101, you should have asked me before.” Jimin laughs.

“You have the weirdest relationship ever. And no, I won't ask you. I can deal with myself.” 

“Yes, dealing with yourself with avoiding the main problem for weeks. Clever much?” 

Jungkook groans. Jimin has a point. He can't even deal with his main problem right now. He is that hopeless, it is that cliché. He just doesn't know how to act towards things like this. He never had a bad past, the worst thing that happened in his life was him being mocked by his own parents in front his family because of working as something they didn't want him to do. He didn't go home for days at that time. 

Yeah, Jungkook is pretty childish. 

“I'll talk to him hyung.”

Jimin smiles, “It's not like he's avoiding you after God knew what happened. You were the one who avoided him. Talk it out, work it out.” Jimin takes a sip of Yoongi's coffee once more and still make a disgusted face. “I'd never know Yoongi's palette. It tastes awful.”

“Yeah, awful taste. Including you.”

“You brat.” Jimin hits Jungkook's head.

At least he is okay for now. He would try to contact him later this night. Jungkook always has a thought that being in a relationship is just as simple as saying I like you and if you like me too, we could work it out together. That's what he knows, at least. And maybe it's not that simple, but he wouldn't know. He never experienced it at all. 

The funny thing is, they are not even in a relationship and he already over think about it so much. 

“What's awful?” Yoongi appears from his office, takes a sip of his coffee which he seems enjoy it very much. 

“That coffee.”

“This my child, is the taste of freedom.” Yoongi sips it again. “And yes, some freedom tastes bitter because you have to add another taste to do something between your freedom.”

Jimin stares at Yoongi blankly. He shows that he would never acquire Yoongi's philosophy taste but he still love him anyway. Jungkook blinks, uninterested. He has this thought in his mind, he would text Taehyung this day and maybe they should talk about it later. Yoongi has a point, a freedom tastes bitter. Because when his freedom started, he didn't know what to do. He didn't know his upcoming path, he didn't know what and who to chase. 

“I'll talk to him later hyung.” Jungkook looks at his phone.

Yoongi looks at Jimin, who looks at Yoongi and they seem connected by gaze, knowing what Jungkook just talked about. They have this weird telepathy about everything happens between them. Jungkook feels weird, but somehow he's in awe. Maybe, just maybe, he wants to have a relationship just like them. Where you don't need words and gesture, but when you look at each other and know what to say. 

And that requires time and a lot of hard work.

 

At home, Jungkook pushes his phone's home button on and off, thinking that should he texts Taehyung now or not, being mischievous as he used to. He has a war on his thought until his phone buzzes. 

_Can we talk?_   
**10.15**

Taehyung's number blinks on his phone. 

_Where are you hyung?_   
**10.16**

_Um, in front of your door._   
**10.17**

Jungkook jumps, what the hell. He rushes to his apartment door and opens it, seeing Taehyung smiles in front of him.

“What the fuck hyung. How could you know where I live?”

“Jimin told me.” Taehyung grins. “Can I... come in?”

Jungkook nods and opens the way. He thinks how could Taehyung comes inside his apartment. The security guard is strict but he believes that Taehyung has his own way to enter. He charms everyone anyway. Jungkook sees a plastic bag on Taehyung's hand, guessing what's probably inside those bag. Taehyung seems notice his stare.

“I bring yogurt.” He lifts the bag. “And cereal.”

Jungkook smiles instantly. “What for?”

“It's a delicious combination when you don't want your cereal drowns in liquid.”

“You're weird.” Jungkook smiles.

“I am special.” Taehyung boasts. He looks at Jungkook then opens up the yogurt pack and the cereal, then he mixes it together. Causing Jungkook in awe. He brought fruit loops and plain yogurt. 

“Where's your spoon? Try this.” Jungkook takes a spoonful of that and he thinks the taste is quite okay so he eats it more. Taehyung has his own way to enjoy things and Jungkook adores that side. They eat the yogurt in silence. Jungkook doesn't know where to start and Taehyung falls into his own world.

Jungkook looks at Taehyung and falls deeper. Taehyung is just wearing a white shirt with torn jeans, yet he looks so divine. His collarbone peeks through the shirt and Jungkook goes insane. His heart is beating amazingly fast, he doesn't even know why and he is blushing. He looks down so Taehyung couldn't see. 

“I enjoy your companion Jungkookie.” Taehyung starts speaking, Jungkook still looks down. “I wish we could stay this way. I mean... I'm sorry for what happened. It was a bad move, I know it.”

Jungkook collects his heart and looks at Taehyung.

“I apologize for being an asshole as well hyung.”

“I was a bigger asshole than you.” Taehyung smiles. “I couldn't... I really want to tell you why but I couldn't. I'm sorry but I just...”

Jungkook senses the quiver in Taehyung's voice. Maybe Jimin was right, or maybe nothing is right. He never had any relationship before so he doesn't know how things supposed to be work out. He admits he was wrong and Taehyung has apologized to him. What's more than that. Jungkook looks at Taehyung who looks nervous enough while playing with his finger.

“Hyung...”

“I really want to tell you. It's on the verge of my tongue but...” Taehyung still looks down and plays with his finger.

Jungkook sighs, “It's okay. I was being an asshole. I'll wait until you want to talk about it.”

Taehyung looks at Jungkook with a deep gaze. Jungkook looks back, trying to guess what kind of situation would happen next. Maybe nothing, maybe bad thing or maybe good.

“Thank you Kookie.” Taehyung smiles.

“Just... Just don't leave me hanging. I... sort of hate that.”

Taehyung nods. “I won't. I mean, I'll try. To be honest I'm not good with promises. I even forgot to water my plants even I've promised them. But I'll try my best, not to do that again.”

Jungkook chuckles, “You are really something hyung.”

“I am something, a huge thing.” Taehyung grins.

The night comes easy. Jungkook's heavy heart seems to be washed away by Taehyung's presence. He still doesn't get the answer of his question but maybe it doesn't matter for now. They end the night with watching TV with ordering pizza and still with the yogurt Taehyung brought. Taehyung always manages to find a topic that makes Jungkook laughs. 

“You know, being a comedian was a glimpse of my dream. I love to make people happy.” Taehyung stated.

Well, he does make people happy. At least he makes Jungkook happy. Taehyung's look might be intimidating since he looks so damn gorgeous but he has this magnetic goofy personality that drawn people's attention. Jungkook is weak for this kind of people. Taehyung is so sincere and whatever happened within his past, Jungkook made a promise to himself that he would do anything to make Taehyung happy. He is now, a stupid boy who falls in love with a damn gorgeous angel.

And Jungkook is falling deeper.

There is a silent wish for Taehyung to stay, but Jungkook knows he has to take it slow. What would he do if Taehyung would stay as well, like he wasn't the most experienced guy. He didn't have any. 

“It's been a good night Kookie, thank you.” Taehyung stands on Jungkook's door.

There's a close gap of them that makes Jungkook wants to hug Taehyung, but being just recovered from the memory of last time meeting, he decides not to do anything. Taehyung might sense it. He smiles but he keeps silent. 

Instead, Taehyung pinches Jungkook's shirt that night. Leaving the younger surprised. Jungkook could see how much courage he gathered to do that kind of thing since Taehyung trembles a bit.

“You don't have to do that hyung, if you don't want to.” 

How much he wants to touch Taehyung.

“I want to. I just...”

How much he wants to kiss his insecurities away.

“Don't push yourself.”

How much he wants to pull him into his embrace.

“Well, let's say I'm progressing.”

How much he wants to ask about anything.

“You are.” Jungkook smiles.

When Taehyung smiles back, Jungkook knows that he is going onto the right way. When Jungkook wants something, he'd go to the driveway to reach his goal immediately. Right now, he takes a detour. Maybe it's going to take a longer way, maybe it's going to be frustrating. Maybe it's gonna be hard, but maybe, just maybe, the scenery might be more beautiful.

Taehyung leaves Jungkook with an empty bowl, an empty pizza paper, but not an empty hope. 

And finally, after sleepless night. Jungkook dreams heaven.

 

The next day, Jungkook is in a good mood and Jimin seems to recognize it. 

“Reconcile much?” He grins.

“Not your business.” Jungkook smiles.

“Judging from the overflowing confidence. Something good happened last night.” 

Jungkook smirks while he cleans his lens. He wants to say something when Yoongi comes and brings a bunch of work on the table. It's from last time's photo shot of DoubleJ clothing line. Jungkook remembers about Jin and Namjoon, the model like couple. As well as the drunk accident. He smiles. The pictures turns out good and Yoongi seems satisfied. He just need a few pictures for the right poster. 

“They will come today for this.” Yoongi groans, scratching his head. “I need a pastel tone for the green one.”

“I'll do it hyung.” Jungkook stands and take the photos from Yoongi's hand.

Yoongi gives it to Jungkook and he's on it immediately. After last night's incident, a good one, Jungkook seems to be more focused today. As simple as it is. Namjoon and Jin come an hour after Jungkook finished his work and they have a meeting with Yoongi, leaving Jungkook and Jimin together. Days are quite slow.

“Hyung...” Jungkook looks at Jimin who's playing with his phone, taking a selca.

“What?”

Jungkook questions himself whether he would ask about Taehyung to Jimin or not. As he knows, Jimin and Taehyung are best friend and maybe Jimin could spill it out for him. 

“What happened with him before?” Jungkook peeks at Jimin's reaction.

Jimin blinks at Jungkook. He didn't quite catch the question but after some idle seconds, he seems understand.

“Ah, Taehyung?”

Jungkook nods.

“Well, it's something himself has to tell you. I have no right to tell people's bad past Jungkookie.”

“Is it that... bad? I mean, judging from his reaction. He literally screamed when I...” Jungkook remembers the night.

“When you what?”

Jungkook takes a deep breath, “When I touch him. I mean... We were at the movie, I was just... I barely laid a single finger to him. When I did, he barged outside.”

Jimin smiles.

“Taehyung is a good guy Jungkook. He falls in love easily. He just couldn't find a heart to lay on.”

“I just... don't know hyung.”

“Don't know what?”

Jungkook sighs, “Whether I could be a heart for him to lay on.”

“You could judge his bad past, meaning you could judge yourself as well. Or at least you could try to be good for him. Just take things slow. He is loyal, he won't go anywhere. You've got his heart already since you took his picture.” Jimin smiles.

Jungkook sighs. He could take things slow but even good friends could hold each other. A normal one could shake a hand. Jungkook wants to be able to protect Taehyung at all costs. It's quite silly since they only met for a couple times and Jungkook is already suffocates of an air called Taehyung. 

“What's your story hyung?”

“What story?”

“You and Yoongi hyung.”

Jimin leans on his back, “What do you want to know?”

Jungkook looks at Jimin. He always thinks that both of them has a weird relationship. Sometimes Jimin talks to much until it gets a little bit annoying for Jungkook but Yoongi still listens to him anyway. Also Yoongi whines a lot, like too much. He would whine about anything that makes him feel uneasy. His coffee, being tired, being sleepy, works, his socks, his shirt, food, too sweet, too salty, too grainy. Just anything, and Jimin listens. 

“I mean, you've seen us pretty much everyday Jungkook. We are like what you see.”

“How could you bear with him?” Jungkook blinks.

“I was...” Jimin sighs. “I used to be so stiff Jungkook. When I met him for the first time, I have no trust of anyone, even myself. I guess I just floating around, living a boring life. Until someone caught me, it was Yoongi. He taught me everything. He bears with my stupid self, my imperfection. And I find his whining cute.” 

“How did you turn into a model?”

“Yoongi gave me the courage. He loves taking pictures, a candid one and voila.” Jimin laughs. “It wasn't a voila actually. He convinced me more than a year to do modeling. As you can see, I'm not that tall and beautiful. I found my smile awkward, I don't like the shape of my nose and lips. I got a lot of complex.”

Jimin looks at his finger.

“I don't have the best feature for being a model. But he convinced me to so.” Jimin smiles.

“You guys are disgusting.”

“You brat.” Jimin hits Jungkook's head.

Yoongi comes out from his office with Namjoon and Jin. Jungkook looks at them and still swear that they should me a model. They could strut on the catwalk and kill all of those fashion. Maybe someday he could ask them to be his model.

“Hi Jungkook.” Jin waves his hand.

“Hi hyung.”

“We are about to get lunch, let's go?”

Jungkook looks at Yoongi, waiting for a permission.

“You can go. Actually, you can leave afterwards. Got something to do outside the studio with Jimin.” Yoongi scowls.

Jimin looks at Yoongi, confused. “We do?”

Yoongi nods while taking a sip of Jimin's coffee and squeals, too sweet he whines. Jimin only laughs at Yoongi's expression. They hold each other hands and goes somewhere Jungkook doesn't want to know, leaving him with Namjoon and Jin.

Jungkook locks the studio and goes to Jin's car. It smells like Jin. 

“Where should we eat?” Jin asks Namjoon.

“I'm thinking subway kind of things.”

“Unhealthy. Let's eat sushi.”

“Why did you ask me anyway.” Namjoon frowns.

Jungkook chuckles at them. They look like they've been together for a long time, being so domestic and stuff. The couple looks different. They bicker more than Yoongi and Jimin, and they talk more. They talk a lot actually but Jungkook doesn't mind. He found out that Jin is older than Namjoon and he takes care of all the things at home (from what they say about cooking and chores and stuffs), and Namjoon loves to break stuff. 

It makes Jungkook feels small, talking to them with their society and smart-ass topic. From politics to food, they could spill it all. He feels like he's been living in a small world compared to them. When he stays quiet and Jin seems realized it, he changes the topic.

“So how's work Jungkook?” Jin smiles.

Jungkook grins, “It's good hyung.”

“Yoongi hyung sometimes acts like an asshole, but actually he is just a perfectionist. An asshole perfectionist actually.” Namjoon laughs.

“I'll record this conversation and I'll make sure this will be the edge of your brotherhood relationship with him Namjoon.”

Namjoon just laughs. Jungkook laughs with them. 

They arrive at the sushi restaurant and Jin orders lots of kind of food right away before Namjoon whines about his subway crave. They bicker once more and finally Namjoon shuts up when the food comes.

“Did something happen between you and Taehyung, Jungkook?” Jin asks.

Jungkook chuckles. He never realized that he's gonna make a head line on Yoongi's circle. It's the least of news he wants. 

“Um, no hyung. We're fine.”

Jin takes a salmon nigiri and shoves it inside his mouth.

“Taehyung told me that you were mad at him.”

Shoot Taehyung, should you tell everyone?

“I was... But it's fine.”

Jin puts his chopstick away.

“Taehyung, had an uncommon past. It was a harm for him. It made him what he is today. But he is harmless and he seems to like you very much.” Jin smiles. “He told me that a cute guy took a picture of him and it looks as divine as possible.”

Jungkook blushes from Jin's words. 

“His past eats him up Jungkook. He just need someone to make him as a whole again. Who knows that probably you could give him back his missing pieces.”

Jungkook stares at his food, thinking about Jin's word. His friend won't tell him and Jungkook is sure that he won't ask them. He will wait for Taehyung until it's the right time to talk about everything. In between, he'll just take things slow. 

Hopefully it's worth the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for kudos! I'm sorry if this is quite a boring chapter because I want to make Jungkook lives a boring life.   
> And maybe I'll put more Yoonmin on the next chapter. 
> 
> They made up! Yay!


	4. Past and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it's all come back to Taehyung's dark past, in a chapter.

Jungkook wakes up because he wants to pee, not from a constant buzz from a thing near him. He isn't the type of person who would wake up when someone just call him or a knock on his door. He would wake up from his alarm, an alarm that could scare an elephant, a blaring one. But now, when he wants to pee, he hears his phone buzzing and there's a constant knock on his door. He gathers his life, breathing in and out, choosing between answering his phone or opens up the door. 

So why don't he does both? He looks at his phone, squints his blurry morning eye and sees Taehyung's name blinks. He looks at his watch, 6 am? It's his freakin day off. But he answers it anyway because it's Taehyung.

“Hello?”

There's a loud noise outside his door, it looks like something is falling. Jungkook walks to the door and opens up. He never expects Taehyung, at 6 am in the morning, kneeling down with two paper bag and a phone on the floor.

“Tae?” Jungkook rubs his eye.

“Morning.” Taehyung grins and Jungkook could breathe his smile for ages.

“What are you doing here?”

“Um, waiting.”

“For?”

Taehyung takes the paper bags and smiles widely, “For you to wake up. You told me once that you're a heavy sleeper. I was trying to call you over and over, I already set a timer. Maybe I could wake him up less than an hour or maximum for an hour trying. But it's just 15 minutes and you woke up already. I don't expect you to wake up so soon actually.”

Jungkook blinks at Taehyung and he laughs his heart out. No one would wake him up at this hour, on his day off. He would smack them up and probably on his verge to kill them. Taehyung is special, indeed.

“Come in.” Jungkook opens up the way. He looks at the paper bag. “What's in there?”

“Coffee and breakfast.”

Jungkook blinks once more. Did he hear it right? Coffee and breakfast.

“You came here at 6 am just to bring me coffee and breakfast?” Jungkook raises an eyebrow. “What makes your coffee and breakfast so special?”

“It comes with me and full of feelings.” Taehyung grins.

“What kind of feelings?” Jungkook peeks at the paper bag. It looks like two sandwiches with a red gummy things in the middle.

“Um... Love, and I miss you actually.”

Jungkook almost drops the paper bag when he hears it. God surely does His amazing work this day. A prince charming came up on his door, bringing coffee and sandwiches with a feeling of love. How could he deserve this precious guy.

“Oh... Okay. I see. I... I miss you too.”

“No you're not.” Taehyung frowns.

“Wha... What?”

“You never text me first.” Taehyung takes out the sandwich and coffee. “You never called me first.” There's a melted things in the middle with a red color. Maybe it's strawberry jam. “Now eat this.”

“What's this?”

“Just eat it.” Taehyung grins.

Jungkook takes the sandwich, with a hunch feeling that it's a strawberry jam and when he bites out, he tastes sweet sour kind of thing. Taehyung smiles and he takes a bite as well, munching it happily while looking at Jungkook's expression.

“Tae?”

“Hmm?” Taehyung is munching his sandwich.

“It's not strawberry jam.” Jungkook looks at him.

Taehyung looks at Jungkook, confused. “I never said that it's a strawberry jam. Why would you think... Ooooh, because of the color?” Taehyung seems amused. “No no, I don't eat bread with jam. To make it savory, I put a ketchup instead.”

And he says it proudly, wearing a proud smile on his face.

He looks so freakin cute like this, Jungkook blushes a little and he falls a little bit deeper. He forgot his tendency to kill everyone that woke him up at 6, bothering him with bringing a coffee that turns a little bit cold but Taehyung's smile makes it warm.

“It's ketchup, Taehyungie.”

“It is. Don't you like it? I ate it a lot when I was a kid. It's like my own recipe for eating bread. It makes it taste like heaven.”

Jungkook smiles, “It's weird. I never ate it this way but I guess it's not pretty bad.”

“Right! And it's an essential recipe. You might run out of jam but you will always have ketchup in home. And sometimes I put french fries in the middle. It makes your sandwich crunchy.”

Jungkook never smile this much in the morning. Taehyung is a sunshine indeed.

“How I wish I could hug you right now to show how cute you are Tae...” 

Taehyung's expression changes, turning out into an unreadable one. He looks down, still munching the last bite of his sandwich. Jungkook thinks he screws things up. He shouldn't brought that words so soon. He curses his shallow sanity slowly.

“I didn't mean that Tae, sorry.”

Taehyung gasps, “What? No... No don't be. I just hope that you know, that I want to do it as much as you want to. I just... I feel bad for this.”

“Don't be.” 

Taehyung looks at him with a guilty eyes.

“Don't push yourself when you don't want to Taehyung. Just so you know that I am here, ready to hear and hopefully I could fix and gathered your broken missing pieces.”

Taehyung smiles, “For someone who never had a relationship, you're pretty chessy.”

“You bring the inner grease in me.”

Taehyung laughs, darn that sounds so good on Jungkook's ears. He would fight to hear that sound over and over. 

They talk like usual again after that, while drinking coffee (which Taehyung put too much milk inside, and it tastes kinda good). They talk about their daily life, what happened between Yoongi and Jimin, Jin and Namjoon, and basically pretty much everything, until they are running out of topic, leaving Taehyung stares at Jungkook with an unreadable expression.

“What?”

“Why can't I look at you?”

“You don't look, you stare.”

“What's the difference?” Taehyung keeps starring.

Jungkook thinks, “It feels deeper when you stare.”

Taehyung smiles, “It's because I'm thankful.”

“What for?”

“Your existence.”

Jungkook couldn't help but grins. He wishes that he could kiss Taehyung who is still starring at him and he refrains to do so. Jungkook stares back at Taehyung and perfection lays bare there. Taehyung has a small face with a sharp jaw line, symmetrical face, deep gaze and perfect sculpture nose. He has a boxy mouth, with a lips that Jungkook wants to chew, perfect white teeth and everything. What did he do in his previous life so he could meet someone like this.

“Now you are starring.”

“It's because you're perfect.” Jungkook smiles.

“I could die of greasiness.”

“and I won't stop killing you with it.”

Taehyung smiles, he takes a deep breath. 

“Jungkookie...” Taehyung plays with his finger.

“Hmm?”

“Life has it's ridiculous way to teach human.” He stares blankly, takes a deep breath, “I met bad people, I had bad relationship and probably the worst after effect I could possibly have.”

There, finally the stories.

“I hope you won't change the way you look at me. Well, I won't blame you if you do but... human could wish for things they want right? Even if it won't come true, at least hopes keep us alive.” Taehyung looks at Jungkook, “Can we move to your sofa?”

Jungkook blinks, “Sure. Of course we can.”

“I would like to get comfortable. It's a long story anyway.” Taehyung grins.

They move to Jungkook's sofa and Taehyung starts his story with a smile.

“Well, where should I start.” Taehyung looks at his own hands. There's a long pause and silence creeps in. Taehyung seems drowning in his own head and Jungkook gives him time for it. 

“If you're not ready to talk about it, it's okay Tae.” Jungkook cuts in. “We have all the time in the world.”

“No. I want to.”

The pause comes in for a couple of minutes. Jungkook looks at Taehyung, wondering what kind of cruelty has he experienced. How hard it is for a fluffy sunshine guy like him. Taehyung has a strong cover, but deep down he has this unspeakable insecurities. He is blanketed by it and it consumes him. Jungkook just wants to kiss his insecurities away. 

“I used to live with my parents until I was a teenager, then I moved to Seoul. I had a friend, a best friend actually. He asked me to move to Seoul with him. He was a dancer, a good one. The best, actually. He was the best dancer I've ever recognize. You know, when he danced, time seems stopped around us and the only movement happened is from him. I was intoxicated by it.” 

Taehyung drinks his coffee.

“We were very close, like nothing could separate us to chase our dream. We went to Seoul with our own dream. He wanted to be a successful dancer, and I wanted to be a model. I did some modeling back then. A model with ambition. I guess the glamour life blinded us. We were swooned by it and we lived a pretty good life back then.”

He takes a deep breath.

“My best friend named Hoseok. He was older than me. I respected him so much, I still respect him though. He is one of the best person I've ever met in this world.”

“What happened to him?”

Taehyung looks at his hand, playing with his finger and he doesn't answer Jungkook's question. Jungkook would have guessed the worst thing happened because Taehyung keeps using past tense when he tells the story.

“It was until I met a guy. He was... He was nice, he was... kind. He had a trouble with his past, I mean... Just to be honest, in life of a celebrity covered in golds and glams, there will always be a stressful times.”

“What kind of trouble?” Jungkook raises a question.

“He's a drug user. He told me he stopped. He was a model as well. We lived together, three of us inside an apartment. That guy's apartment. We started dating. Things were going well, we lived. I can't say that we love each other or not.”

A jealous feeling sparks inside Jungkook. 

“Three of us, we had this dream. To conquer the world together. As models and dancer. We were doing great. Like we were at the peak for each of our own world, our own possession.” Taehyung stops for a while, “And that's where greed crept in. We met a landlord, a rich guy, a sugar daddy I guess. He was super rich, clothes screaming for branded things with golds and dimes. We were pretty stupid back then, we had a bet for attracting him, who would be the one that could attract him. Long story short, that sugar daddy likes Minjae so much. He always came to our show, our runway, he gave Minjae golds, gucci, dimes and everything he wants. Eventually, Minjae fell into him”

“So you broke up with him?”

“Yes, or no or maybe... we never stated as a couple back then. We just... fucked and holding hands and do what couples do but there was never a statement. So Minjae just left me and Hoseok hyung and live with the landlord. Who turned out to be a mafia and a drug dealer.”

“No shit.”

“Yes, that kind of shit. Minjae fell back into his drug life. I was trying my best to pull him out but I couldn't do anything. They have this huge bodyguards, people who had guns and knifes, big enough to slit your throat and powerful enough to make you disappear in a second.”

Jungkook could see tears at the end of Taehyung's eye.

“I made a stupid move that time. Hoseok stopped me already, I wanted to rescue Minjae so bad, so fucking bad. I loved him. We loved him, he was kind, he was the one who taught me how to live independently, he taught me how to dream endlessly. I was... I was stupid enough to think that I could save him.”

Taehyung's voice breaks.

“I went to that mafia's house. I brought knife and gun and Hoseok's curse. I shouldn't have brought him together. I guess I was scared. It was a gala, the mafia held a gala that night. The plan was to get Minjae out from the house and ran away as far as we could. Maybe out of the country. I didn't know, I didn't put that much thought at the time. I just wanted Minjae out I guess.”

“Did you succeed?”

“Nope. They found us. They locked us. I saw Minjae from far, he just looked at us being punched over and over. I didn't see any emotion in his eyes, not even guilt, not even pity. It was like, he was a whole new different person. I tried to fight them until I heard a gun being released.”

Shit.

“I saw Minjae fell down right in front of me, with a hole in his head. He fell, right in front of me. I couldn't believe my eyes and the mafias just laughed. They laughed at him Jungkook. How sick is that.”

Taehyung is shaking so much that Jungkook would kill himself to make it stop but he couldn't. He just couldn't do anything.

“What happened to Hoseok hyung then?”

“They broke his leg. His leg was his life, he couldn't dance without that leg. All because of my stupid action. It's all my fault. My selfish act.”

Jungkook tries to reach Taehyung's hand. He pulls it back.

“What happened to you?”

“They...” Tears are falling down on his cheek. “They raped me in front of the corpse of my boyfriend. I felt nothing. I was pretty much dead at that time, Oh I wish they just killed me instantly that time. So I wouldn't live with this memory.”

Jungkook shivers. How could a person like him experienced such hell like that.

“Hoseok hyung lost his dream, he lost his willing to dream. He hates me, I guess. I made him whatever he is now.” Taehyung continues, “It was all happened until I met Jimin, we were roommate, I was almost going insane and almost killed myself by jumping off the bridge. It was when Jimin found me. He pulled me over with those cute little fingers and cute high pitched voice. I was mad at him at first, but he convinced me over and over to stay alive when I feel dead. He is someone precious to me up until now, and he introduced me to his grumpy boyfriend, alongside with Jin hyung and Namjoon hyung.”

Jungkook doesn't know what to say. He wasn't ready for something so evil like that. He has no thought at all for something cruel like that and he lived a boring life, blaming Taehyung for being unable to be touched. He feels the worse.

“I'm sorry...”

“What for Jungkookie? You did nothing.”

“I guess, I just wanted to say that.”

Taehyung smiles at Jungkook. 

“I'm sorry as well Jungkookie. It's not like I don't like you or what. I love you even more. I'm ready to have feelings to other person, but my body doesn't seem so.”

“Is that what we are right now?”

“What?”

“A couple?”

Taehyung blinks, “Are we not?”

“It's like... I know I'm younger, and I'm a kid and I have no experience in life such like yours. I even never had a boyfriend back then.” Jungkook scratches his head. “But I just want us to be clear.” Jungkook takes a deep breath. “And make a statement.”

“What kind of statement?”

“That I'm yours and you're mine.”

Taehyung blinks. He blushes a little. He never had any of that kind of statement as well. He had weird relationship, those kind of relationship that didn't need to be stated, just by heart and he was settled. Being with Jungkook is somehow... different kind of feeling, and Taehyung likes it.

“Are you confessing?” Taehyung teases the younger, leaving Jungkook shy.

“I am. Do you want to be my first boyfriend? Kim Taehyung?” Jungkook smiles.

“It would me my pleasure, Jeon Jungkook.”

They giggle together, Jungkook knows that it would be a long way to be able to reach Taehyung's heart. It would be a difficult path for him to break his wall. Instead, he is trying to peek on his hole and builds a window and a door, so that when Taehyung is ready for him, he would open his door for Jungkook. 

They talk a lot that day, including of Jungkook's boring past but Taehyung still listens to it anyway. Taehyung would laugh at his stupid lame jokes and Jungkook is happy. 

“I guess, it's a tough morning for you.”

“It was, it's like watching 3 seasons of NCIS series. Heartbreaking and powerful.”

“Did you watch NCIS?”

“Of course. It's like the best show ever.”

“I don't like it.”

“Why?”

“They kill people there.”

Jungkook stops.

“They kill bad people there Tae. It's just a movie anyway.”

Taehyung smiles and he does something that makes Jungkook heart stops. Taehyung holds his hand. He doesn't squeeze it but he just hold Jungkook's hand. Jungkook looks at Taehyung who is trying his best to make a progress.

“You don't have to do it if you're not comfortable Tae.”

“I want to. I trust you.” Taehyung smiles.

“Can I hug...”

“Not yet.” Taehyung flinch back.

“Okay. Sorry.”

Taehyung smiles. This is a moment that Jungkook wants to cherish forever. Being able to be trusted by a guy like Taehyung, is one thing that he could be dreamed about.

“Thank you Jungkookie.” Taehyung looks at Jungkook. “Thank you for taking it slow. Thank you for not judging me and listen to my story. There was more than that actually. I was in war between which part should I tell you. But I guess that was a summary of all. I hope you won't judge me more.”

“I'm not in the right place to judge someone Tae.”

“You are.”

“How so?”

“You're my boyfriend. You can judge me however you like.”

My... boyfriend. Jungkook loves the sound of it. Jungkook smiles and blushes a little. 

“I'll try Jungkook. I'll try my best to get rid of this stupid illness. I want to be able to feel you as well, it's not just your own wish. It's mine as well. I want to be normal, I want us to be a cute couple that could give peck to each other, caressing each other's hair without feeling nervous about it. Even a virgin could touch better than I am right now.”

“It is okay Taehyung. How many times should I tell you that it is okay. I can take things slow. After all, you said that we have all the time in the world right?”

Taehyung looks at Jungkook.

“Will you leave me? After hearing all of this?”

“Did I reject your hand?”

Taehyung shakes his head.

“You know the answer. I won't.”

Taehyung gives Jungkook the sweetest smile he could give. He feels kinda lucky that finally he meets him. One who would wait, one who would make him feel full again. 

“I was thinking to go back before noon so you could sleep again, but right now I don't feel like leaving you alone.” Taehyung grins.

“It's my day off anyway. Let's go somewhere and take some pictures?”

“Tempting.”

Jungkook grins. He tells Taehyung to wait while he is taking a shower, wearing the most comfortable shirt he has and a camera, then they are ready to go. Taehyung offers his hand and Jungkook takes it. It might be a matter of catch and fall. Taehyung might be still in the midst of falling, but Jungkook will always be there to catch him.

And maybe it's the coincidence.

Maybe it's the funny way for the universe to meet two humankind.

Or maybe it's the chemistry they have, like Jimin said.

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I end this too soon?  
> I hope not.
> 
> It takes time, but I guess they would be happy.
> 
> I might make some epilogue for this story.
> 
> Anyhow, thanks for the kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, I hope you guys enjoy what I have been writing.  
> I am kinda new in writing this stuff so... Please be harsh to as harsh as possible.
> 
> No seriously, I'm kidding.
> 
> Don't be.


End file.
